High School Daze
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: After Zak looses his Kur powers and the death of Argost, he's being treated as a normal kid by his parents now. In fact, they're sending him to High School... With a couple of friends.
1. First Day

**Author's Note/Disclaimer****: This takes place after Zak looses his Kur powers and the death of Argost. And he's being treated as a normal kid by his parents now. In fact, they're sending him to High School... With a couple of friends. He's 14 in this, so he's a freshman. This is his first day of school. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays, though it's a good show.**

* * *

><p>"But Mom, Dad, do I really have to?" Zak was complaining to his parents in front of a school building. It was in a town not too far from their house, but far enough away where no one could find them. They still wanted to remain a secret. His parents just smiled a bit.<p>

"Zak, we just want you to be more like a normal kid now that you don't have to worry about that Kur problem anymore," Doc told him.

"I know you're nervous kiddo, but it'll be fine, I promise." Drew gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not nervous!" he replied. "It's just stupid. Plus, Wadi and Ulraj are coming. You call that normal? That's the opposite of normal! Wadi's a thief and Ulraj is a fish!"

"Hey!" Ulraj snapped.

"Sorry, just stating the facts."

"Wadi was the one who wanted to come. Maboul just agreed that it would be a good experience for her," Drew said, "and Ulraj came because he wants to learn more about the surface world. He has one of his advisers in charge in his absence. Plus, this is a good chance to test out the new camouflage technology your father made."

"Speaking of which, let's get that on you _before_ you go in the school building," Doc suggested. He went up to Ulraj and put what looked like a wrist watch on him. "Just tell me if it has any malfunctions at all. You can pick any form you like by turning the face. It still works like a normal watch as well so it doesn't draw in suspicion. If it breaks, well... I'm not sure. Just tell me if it does."

"Of course," Ulraj told him, "I understand. So, I turn this and it changes the way I look?" He turned the face on the watch and his skin became a dark tan. His hair turned black. It was short and just a bit messy. His face looked human and he had icy blue eyes. Even his clothes changed into a long-sleeved white button up with the sleeves rolled up, an unbuttoned black vest, a pair of blue jeans, and light grey sneakers.

"Whoa. Okay that was pretty cool, "Zak admitted, "but still, he doesn't really know anything about the surface world. He'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, _excuse_ me." Ulraj crossed his arms and turned away from Zak angrily.

"Well, you may_ look_ normal, but you have to _act _normal, too. That means you as well Wadi. Stealing isn't normal. And Ulraj, in all the time I've known you, you've never really acted like what most people would consider 'normal'."

"Not everyone in this school is going to be normal, Zak," Drew reminded him. "You three will just be the odd bunch out, which will be fine as long as you can get along with each other. And I'm sure there are other students just as... different as you."

"Yeah, I'm so sure," Zak grumbled, but went along with it anyway. He didn't like this idea, but going against his parents was an even worse idea. All he wanted was to go back to helping cryptids like before. Now he was stuck going to school with a thief girl and a fish boy, which he didn't mind hanging out with, but with other kids around it might get annoying.

The three finally went into the school and Ulraj looked at the watch. "I wonder what other settings are on it. I'm going to go find out." He went into one of the bathrooms. There were high pitched screams and in all that, you could barely make out Ulraj saying, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't know it was only women." He quickly got out and went into the other bathroom.

Zak face-palmed and said, "Yeah, we'll fit right in." He then noticed Wadi was gone.

'_Where could she have... Oh no..._'

She was by a guy about twice her size, taking his wallet. Zak ran up to her and whispered, "Wadi, what are you doing?"

"He stole five dollars from a boy over there," she whispered as well, pointing, "I was going to return his money." She took out a five and put the wallet back, and then returning the bill to the kid it was taken from.

"Wadi, you must be crazy to do something like that! He's probably a jock and a lot stronger than you. If he finds out you took it, you're toast!"

"What, you don't trust my skills? I can handle myself." She now seemed angry with him as well, turning and facing away from him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Fighting is prohibited on school grounds. You could get suspended. Or worse, expelled!"

Ulraj then came out and walked back over to them in the same form. "There are a lot of forms in this device. It's incredible, but I feel that this one suits me best. What do you think?"

The bell rang.

"Yeah, great, now we have to get to class. If we're late, we'll get in trouble."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

History was their first lesson and Zak nearly fell asleep more than once.

"Mr. Saturday! May I remind you, you are in my class. And I don't take slackers lightly!" The History teacher had scolded.

"Sorry, Dr. Beeman. I'll watch the videos more closely now," Zak mumbled, still half asleep. Wadi giggled next to him.

"Well, since it is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning. However…" the teacher slammed his hand down on Zak's desk, snapping him awake. "Don't fall asleep in my class again."

"Sorry, Mr. Darren," Zak said, yawing. "I'll pay more attention from now on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As history class ended and they walked to biology, Ulraj said, "You were worried about me acting normal, and yet I'm acting better than you. At least I didn't fall asleep during the lecture."

"_At least I didn't fall asleep during the lecture_," Zak mocked, "Yeah? Well, shut up!"

"Well! You don't have to be a jerk!" Ulraj crossed his arms again.

"Look, you don't have to point out every mistake I make, alright? Besides, you walked into the women's bathroom Mr. High and Mighty!"

"That was an honest mistake. You never told me there were two of the bathrooms for men and women."

"So, it's my fault now?" Zak looked angrily at him, "I knew this would be a bad idea. I mean, do you even know what most of these classes are?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ulraj said, "Biology is the study of life, History is the planet's past, English is learning the language English, Algebra is a different form of math which is learning to calculate numbers, Gym is a class to get into top physical form, though I don't think I need it. We also have an art class as well. Considering we have art in Kumari Kandam, I think I know what art is."

"But we've also got homeroom," Zak said, trying to trip him up.

"That's easy. Homeroom is... when you learn more about homes?"

"Nice try," Zak laughed, "It's just a class for having fun... sort of. You could also use it for studying, reading, or doing homework."

"Well, just because I didn't know one class is no precedence to say I should go home. I'm doing fine here." They then walked into the biology class to see dead frogs on all the tables.

"What have they done to those poor creatures? And why are they showing us?_!_" Ulraj gasped.

"We're going to dissect them," Zak explained, "you know, cut them open to see what the anatomy looks like."

Ulraj looked sick. "That's horrible! These gentle amphibians did nothing to them. Why would they do such a thing?"

"They don't think it's evil. They use it to teach." Zak noticed Ulraj was looking a bit pale and sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do the dissection, just tell the teacher you feel sick. She'll let you sit out in the hall with the rest of the squeamish students."

Ulraj just nodded and told the teacher what Zak said. She let him go into the hall. She asked Zak and Wadi if they needed to leave as well, but both of them shook their heads. They were then put at an empty table, meaning they would be a team in the science class along with Ulraj. The rest of the desks had four people, but since there were only three new students, it was just them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As class ended and Wadi and Zak came out, Ulraj got up and asked, "Were you at least gentle with them?"

"Dude, we ripped them open. Nothing was gentle about what any of the students did," Zak told him, feeling a bit bad for Ulraj. "But at least we weren't playing with it like those idiot jocks. Gross."

"I know," Wadi agreed, "And the things they said. It was just cruel."

"What did they say?," Ulraj asked.

"Let's just say their frog was female and leave it at that."

"What's so bad about female frogs? Or is it females that you don't like in general?"

"What? I never said I hate girls! I mean, I like Wadi, don't I?" As the words came out of Zak's mouth, he covered it and blushed bright red. He could always tell her he meant as a friend, but the fact that he covered his mouth and blushed wasn't helping.

"You... like me?" Wadi stammered, her pretty tan cheeks flushing red as well.

"No, I meant like as a girlfriend. Wait, no! I meant as a friend that's a girl. A best friend. Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. No, not like that. I mean, uh..." He sighed as he realized his rambling didn't help his case.

"So, we're just friends?" Wadi asked, almost sadly.

"Yes…thank you for understanding." Zak sighed in relief as he somehow managed to fix what he'd done. That's when he noticed Ulraj laughing. "What are you laughing about?_!_"

"Oh, nothing," Ulraj smirked. Zak just sighed and they continued to their Algebra class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Their Algebra class had ended and they were in art. Ulraj was painting, that being his best artistic talent in Kumari. He was actually painting Zak as he drew when someone came into the classroom late and everyone looked over.

"S-sorry I'm late, Ms. Nickelson," the girl said, "my teacher kept me after."

Ulraj couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her long fiery red hair was spilling in curls around her slightly pale face. Her grass colored eyes just seemed to emphasize her features. She had small brown freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks. She was a bit short and slender. She wore a long sleeved dark red v-neck with tan slacks and black dress shoes. She seemed timid as she hid her face when everyone started staring. She quickly darted over to one of the empty tables.

"I never knew someone from the surface could be so beautiful," he mumbled dreamily.

"You say something?" Zak asked him, turning away from his drawing.

"I'm just going to... paint someone else."

"Didn't even know you were painting me." Zak shrugged and went back to drawing.

Ulraj went over to the girl and asked, "Would you mind if I paint you?"

"M-me?," she started running her fingers through her hair nervously and she blushed a bit." B-but I'm not special. I mean, I-I'm not pretty or anything."

"I think you're a perfect model."

She just nodded in agreement.

Ulraj got a new canvas and started painting. She just sat there still as he did, looking over quite often. But she darted her eyes away when he looked back at her. He smiled as she did. He kind of liked how nervous she was.

It was almost the end of class when he finished.

"C-can I see it?" she asked him. Ulraj held up the painting for her to see. In the painting, even though her head was down, her eyes were facing towards him. The light had been shining on her, but Ulraj had made it brighter, emphasizing her features that much more.

"I-I'm not that pretty," she said quietly, blushing a bright red.

"Well, I just paint what I see," Ulraj said. "…this is what I saw when I looked at you." She seemed to blush even more and looked away again.

"A-Ange," she stuttered.

Ulraj assumed that was her name. "Your name is unique. My name is Ulraj."

"And my you think my name's unique?" she giggled a bit, but then gasped and looked away again. "W-where are you from that you have such a strange name?"

"I'm from..." Ulraj knew he couldn't tell her the truth. If he said he was a king from Kumari Kandam, she'd probably think he was crazy. "...from India. I know, still a bit of an odd name."

"N-no, not odd. Just... different. M-my name is French. It means Angel."

The bell rang and they both had to leave. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ange," Ulraj smiled. Ange just nodded with a small smile of her own, blushing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Yeah, I know, cut the day short. The last half of the school day will be posted in the next chapter. R&amp;R Please!<br>**

**Credit:**

**Beta Read by SimplyMonkey and Dylexa.**


	2. Love Struck

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is the second half of their first school day. The next chapter is going to include a surprise. *evil smile spreads across face***

**I don't own the Secret Saturdays, but I do go on adventures with them. I swear, it's true.**

* * *

><p>After art, they had gotten halfway through homeroom. Ulraj was thinking about Ange and sighed. Zak didn't know why he was sighing and that was about the fiftieth time he'd done it. He got annoyed and finally asked," What is wrong with you? You've been sighing like that ever since we left art class!"<p>

Ulraj was snapped out of his daydream by Zak. "Nothing is wrong," he lied," I'm just bored. You said this was a class for having fun, but it's not fun at all."

"I also said it could be used for doing homework or studying, which is what I'm doing, so please stop distracting me."

Ulraj scowled a bit, but took out his own work. They all had quite a bit of it since they'd come to school on the third week into the year and had to catch up. He knew he had to get the work done and started on it.

Homeroom ended not long after. It was only a half class. They were then able to go to the cafeteria and get lunch. Ulraj was still thinking about Ange as they got their food. A sandwich called a sloppy joe was put on his plate. "This is the school food they give?," he asked," It doesn't seem... edible."

"I agree," Wadi complained.

"Yeah, well, just be happy they don't give us actual slop," Zak said, poking the sandwich he had. He then screamed, shouting," I think I saw it wink at me!"

Ulraj and Wadi both laughed at Zak. "I'm serious," Zak said," I could've sworn it winked at me. Okay, from now on, we bring our own lunches."

"Agreed," Ulraj and Wadi said in unison. Ulraj then looked around at the rest of the tables to see someone sitting alone. It was Ange.

"Hey, since we're sitting alone anyway, why don't we sit with that girl who is also sitting alone?" Ulraj was hoping they would agree with his suggestion. Zak looked over.

"Really? She might think we're weird. And... wait, wasn't she the girl who came late in art? And come to think of it, you've acting weird since art class." Zak then came to the right conclusion," You like her."

Ulraj was surprised as Zak figured him out so easily. "What? No, she just looks lonely over there. You can't say you don't think so."

"Admit it, you've got a crush on her." Zak teased Ulraj the same way he always got teased about Wadi.

"I do not like her!," Ulraj tried to argue. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything," Zak gave him a smile," And I hate to break this to you, but it won't work out. She's human and you're not. Well, you might be half human. I don't even know. The point is it can't work."

"Well, maybe I want to try as long as she thinks I'm human," Ulraj said," I like her. She's beautiful and her timid side is kind of cute. I don't care that it eventually has to end."

"Fine, do what you want," Zak sighed," But don't blame me if she finds out and doesn't like you anymore. I warned you." The three then headed over to the other table. She seemed to hide a bit when she noticed them.

"Hello, Ange," Ulraj said," I saw you sitting alone and thought I could bring my friends over and we could all sit together. This is Zak and Wadi." "Nice to meet you," the two of them said, sitting down.

"O-oh, n-nice to meet you t-too," Ange said, looking away. She just looked over at Ulraj then.

"Sorry if you feel nervous around them," Ulraj apologized," I know you have your timid side. I just wanted to sit with my friends as well."

"We can leave you two alone if it's that bad." Zak didn't want to push her too far. She did seem rather timid and nervous.

"N-no, it's fine." Ange was obviously lying as she looked away again and ran her fingers through her hair.

Zak still wasn't sure, but stayed there. They started eating, talking as well. Ulraj showed off at one point, like he usually did. As they were talking, Ange seemed to lighten up and join in. At the very least, she wasn't so nervous.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They got through lunch and Gym was next. Since it was a free day, Zak and Wadi were playing capture the flag again. Ange was in that class as well and Ulraj was with her. She hadn't really wanted to do anything, so the two of them were just walking and talking.

"You know, I've been talking a lot about myself," Ulraj noticed," Why don't you tell me more about yourself."

"I-I'm not interesting," Ange ran her fingers through her hair once more.

"I want to know more about you," Ularj said," You can tell me."

"W-well, I love to draw," Ange said," B-but I guess you could have figured that since I'm in art. I do a lot of writing as well. I like reading as well, mostly about myths, such as cryptids."

"You like cryptids?," Ulraj smiled a bit.

"W-well, my dad doesn't like it when I read about them. He says that I shouldn't believe in silly myths like that. Maybe he's right."

"You never know. You could find out something you never knew," Ulraj reassured her.

The bell then rang for their next class. "Guess I have to go," Ulraj sighed," Maybe we'll have our next class together as well."

"M-maybe," Ange gave a tiny smile. The two of them then left class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ulraj, Zak, and Wadi were in English, their last class. Ange wasn't there and Ulraj seemed a bit upset. Zak rolled his eyes and said," You can see her tomorrow. For now, just pay attention to the teacher."

Ulraj just nodded and listened. He was still having trouble getting Ange out of his head, but he sat through the class.

When the day was over, the three left the school building, expecting Drew and Doc to be there already, but they hadn't arrived. Zak got out his video phone and called them. "Hey, where are you guys? School is over now."

"Yes, but we thought it would be better if you three got in an after school club," Drew told him," It'll give you a chance to make new friends and you'll have more fun. It's part of the full-time normal kid experience."

"What? But I don't want to go to a club," Zak said," Besides, we'll never agree on one club."

"You can try," Doc said," Now, we have to go. Just call us when you're out. If you don't find a club you like today, you can look for a different one tomorrow."

With that, Doc and Drew hung up, leaving an angry Zak on the other line. When he thought about finding a club, he had an idea. A kind of evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cut-off, I know. Don't worry, Zak's devious plan will be revealed in the next chapter! For now, a review would be nice.<strong>

**Credit:**

**Beta Read by SimplyMonkey**


	3. A New Club

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This chapter includes a surprise. Not just the club either. It's going to be much more interesting than that. Trust me.**

**I do not own Secret Saturdays. I do own my OC Ange though.**

* * *

><p>Zak had called his uncle Doyle. They needed someone to chaperone the club, someone that already knew about cryptids and wouldn't tell his parents they were starting the club.<p>

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, miniman," Doyle seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, but I-" "I just got back on Abby's tail and I'm trying to catch her now. Unless this is important, I'm going to have to go." With that, he cut off the call.

"No, wait!" Zak wasn't able to stop him as he cut him off. He was now a bit annoyed himself. "Well, we're not going to get any help from him."

"Why don't you tell us what this plan of yours is," Wadi suggested.

"I'll tell you once I can figure out if we can actually get this going," Zak told her," We need a chaperone if we're going to have a club after all. Maybe Dr. Grey will help? No, she's probably still angry about the last time we destroyed Deadbolt. Dr. Beeman? No, he doesn't like me very much. Definitely _not_ Epsilon."

He looked over at his friends to see that they were drawing a blank as he looked at Ulraj, his eyes went to the watch on his wrist.

"That's it!," he brightened and then grabbed Ulraj's wrist and dragged him along, going somewhere with less people.

"Hey!," Ulraj pulled away," What are you doing?"

"Look, just trust me," Zak spoke, grabbing Ulraj's wrist again. He started turning the face, looking at the different forms, then changing them quickly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, aha!"

He finally stopped on one. He didn't even know why the form was in there, but it would come in handy at this point.

This form made Ulraj look like a twenty-year-old man with slightly pale skin, short and messy light blonde hair, and caramel colored eyes. His clothes had changed to a white button up with the top button undone, a pair of black slack, and tan loafers.

"This could work," Zak said," You'll be our fake chaperone. Pretended to be a friend of my mom and we should be home free."

"But this can't work," Ulraj said," I mean, what if we get caught? Or they find out I'm not really a friend of your mom?"

"Come on, learn to take a little risk," Zak said," You only have to keep that form until we get our club approved. So, let's go get Wadi and head to the principal's office."

When they came back, Wadi seemed a bit surprised to see Ulraj the older form. "Wow, that device is really effective," she commented.

"Yeah, we're going to use it to get our club started," Zak gave a smile," If he poses as an adult, he'll be able to sponsor it, or so they think, and we'll have our own club! It's perfect!"

With that, he took the two of them to the principal's office. They waited outside the office until they were called.

"What can I do for you?," The principal asked them.

"Well, we wanted to start and club and we were hoping you could approve it," Zak said," See, we want to start a book club in the library. And he wants to chaperone," Zak motioned over to Ulraj," He's a friend of my mom, Arthur Greyman."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Greyman," the principal said," Tell me, why do you want to chaperone this club."

"I just think it would be good if Zak got into reading more often," Ulraj lied," I know it would make his mother happy."

"Well, I don't normally allow anyone besides teachers chaperone clubs, but I suppose I could let it go this time," the principal replied," Your club is approved."

As soon as they left the office, Zak smiled, saying," This is going to be great!"

"What's so great about a book club?," Wadi asked," It sounds boring to me."

"That was just a cover up," Zak told her," The real club is going to be a lot more fun." He then took out a cryptopedia, one his parents had given him for his last birthday.

"Now, let's see here," Zak looked through it," Mostly boring stuff, nothing more than relocation. Oh, this one sounds fun! Cursed temple. Why don't we try that one?"

The two of them looked at it and Wadi said," But it's in Canada. How do you expect to get there."

"With another birthday present I got," Zak smiled.

He then took out a black board of some kind. It was flat and measured about two feet in length. He set it on the ground.

"Doyle gave it to me. He said he used it before he got a jet pack. It's kind of like a skateboard mixed with a jet pack. Apparently, they got rid of them because they were slower than jet packs, though they're a lot safer."

"There's not enough room for all three of us on that," Ulraj said as he turned the watch back to it's old setting," How do you expect us to fit?"

"It extends," Zak said. He pushed a button and the center of it pushed out, extending it to eight feet in length. "See?"

"It still doesn't seem very safe," Wadi said and Ulraj just nodded in agreement.

Zak sighed and put his foot on the board. He then raised his foot in the air and the board moved with it.

"Automatic adhesive," he explained," As soon as you put your feet on the board, you couldn't fall off even if you wanted to. Though you can turn off the adhesive with another button. So, who's ready to go to Canada?"

The two of them step on the board with him and he started it up. Thrusters lifted them in the air and then Zak moved it forward by leaning forward and they set off for Canada.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter ended up being a little bit longer than I expected. I couldn't add the surprise in this chapter. I'll have to add it next chapter. Sorry people. Please review!<strong>

**Credit:**

**Beta Read by SimplyMonkey**


End file.
